The spiritual fall
by lucios96
Summary: A new hollow species called niodus infects people and makes people see spiritual stuff. This causes an enormous disturb in the soul society.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS JUST A FANFIC SO DONT SAY THAT THIS ISN'T IN THE ACTUAL STORY 'CAUSE I KNOW IT ISN'T

The Spiritual Fall.

Chapter 1.

Shinigamis received a note from Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukya. The note reads the following:

(Hard to read) A new Hollow Species has appeared, it's called "Niodus" they only release a smell that makes humans able to see Shinigamis, spirits and hollows. The Shinigamis got very alarmed and the soul society was closed; but only for the ones wanting to enter except for sqwad captains and lieutenants.

A month later, Ichigo went to the soul society, but he was'nt allowed to enter so he breaked the walls with the bankai getsuga tenshou just a minute later Toshiro Hitsugaya Appeared and tried to push back Ichigo into the human world but Ichigo got really mad and activated bankai the incredible amount of reikyoru made hitsugaya freak out and had a heart attack, "Toshiro Hitsugaya Died". Ichigo returned to the human world after that.

Rukya sent a message to the soul society telling that the niodus were infecting all people and now that 60.00% of people can see spiritual all the gates were closed and captains started arguing among themselves and lieutenants among lieutenats. The rest of the Shinigamis were mad because half of them were in the human world and the other half in the soul society.

The Tokyo army was alerted because of the hollows Shinigamis and spirits and started studying how to kill them. Ichigo started recluting all of the Shinigamis that were out of the soul society. Only 10 shinigamis accepted. Ichigo, Rukya and the other 10 Shinigamis went to all the military bases of the human world and started to kill the scientists.

End Of Chapter 1.-


	2. Chapter 2

The Spiritual Fall

Chapter 2.

After a few hours of the battles between the Shinigamis and the military, the newspaper read that Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado, and Ishida Uryuu were killed by a giant monster. Ichigo freaked out when he read that, he activated bankai, and ichigo's inner hollow… was awaken and killed every scientist in Tokyo's military bases. Rukya detected a niodus nearby and they started to look for it. When they found him Rukya detected that now the 93.86% of the people was able to see them.

The fight against the niodus began:

First Rukya used kidou hakudo no ichi, sai!!! Which means 1's trap spell, Restrain!!! so she restrained the hollow in the ground while the other 10 Shinigamis started to slash the hollow using the zanpakutous and also Ichigo was attacking but only using the getsuga tenshou.

Meanwhile in the soul society…

Captains were discussing about toshiro hitsugaya's death and the 11'Th squad captain called the squad except renji because renji suicided after hitsugaya's death 'cause they were like brothers after the war against menos grandes.

After that, Kurosaki and Kuchiki went to Tokyo, that is now a desert city because of the infection and the fear of people. They found some kind of hives, not bee hives… they were niodus hives. They had the shape of a ball of about 5 meters diameter, they were colored red and they had the infection's smell. 3 niodus per minute were born per hive. they were 20 hives in the whole city, so that the fight lasted 8 months.

After that 8 months, a half of the world was covered of niodus hives. 7 of the Shinigamis in ichigo's team died but the other 3 had acquired bankai …

End Of Chapter 2.-


	3. Chapter 3

The Spiritual Fall.

Chapter 3:Rise of "The Crippler".-

Every person of the world is death or infected except Mexicans and people in mexico. All the resting army's of the world are in Mexico preparing for the strike back. The Shinigamis in soul society are coming down to the human world and they are planning to declare the war against human race.

Byakuya finds his sister and Ichigo, and he joins the army of Ichigo. Ukitake joins too, and he has increased his skills a lot more!!! In their way Mexico Rukya detects a new species of hollow but it seems it's a unique species there is only 1 of them…

It is the…crippler!!!! A 16 feet hollow that has a poisoned skin and if the zanpakutou touches it, the zanpakutou will melt.

Meanwhile in Mexico:

Soldiers are equipped with some kind of laser guns but instead of laser it is just a transparent energy wave that paralyses any spiritual stuff. A boy named David Rodriguez gets a new infection called hector vergachueca and dies. That infection starts to kill the people in Mexico except the soldiers cause they are equipped with suites that push back any infection.

Byakuya awakens senbonzakura kageyoshi to fight against the crippler but… the bankai cannot damage it because of a skin shield the crippler has Ichigo tries to awaken zangetsu's bankai but zangetsu is to damaged because of the fight with the niodus, the same case with the other 3 shinigamis.

The crippler starts shouting: MENOS, MENOS, MENOS, MENOS…

End Of Chapter 3.-


	4. Chapter 4

The Spiritual Fall

Chapter 4:

Ikkaku goes to the human World to help Ichigo, but there's a problem, he doesn't know where he is located. Meanwhile in France; the crippler keeps saying: MENOS, MENOS, MENOS. Suddenly, the sky cracks and menos grandes start to come out of the crack, They were 6 menos grandes and The Crippler vs Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukya, and the other 3 shinigamis. A menos Grande walks in direction to Ichigo, Rukya tries to use restrain in that menos Grande, but, his kidou level is to low, so, she can't attack. The other 3 shinigamis slash the menos Grande in the head making it get weak. Ichigo uses getsuga tenshou and kills the menos Grande using a slash after the attack. Byakuya made sure that the menos Grande was dead using senbonzakura kageyoshi.

Ikkaku was in his search for Ichigo but he couldn't find him, Ikkaku feeled ichigo's reiatsu but he is to weak for that stuff, so, he can't know where Ichigo is. In his way he was killed by 3 qwinshi raiders that were looking for food in England. 2 hours later; only the crippler and the shinigamis were alive except for a shinigami that sacrificed to remove the shield from the crippler's skin. Rukya was wounded and Ichigo too, only Byakuya and the other 2 shinigamis were on feet. They used their bankai to kill the crippler. The crippler was killed and the shinigamis continued their way to Mexico.

The shinigamis from the soul society arrived Cuba to start the war against humans. But soldiers get alerted and started to fire the shinigamis. 6 months later, Ichigo and his team arrived in perfect conditions but there was a problem… the rest of the shinigamis and the soldiers, both wanted to kill ichigo's team.

The humans started using the weapons that paralyze spiritual stuff and killed 3 shinigami lieutenants.

All the captains activated…Bankai!!!

End Of Chapter 4.-


End file.
